Humphrey's Revenge
by The last alpha
Summary: Kate is murdered by Garth and he frames Humphrey and his friends for it, they disappear for three years because of this. When they return Humphrey is the leader of the southern pack and is out to avenge Kate's death.
1. The Murder

**I would like to thank StarswordIsCool and xXSHADOWOLFXx for helping me out with this story. Also sorry it took me so long to post this school has taken up a lot of my time, but anyway on to the story.  
>(Also this chapter has just been rewritten.)<strong>

**I do not own alpha and omega just my characters and plot.**

Humphrey stood in the moonlight howling his sadness to the world of what happened that day and wondering how a day could start off so good but ended in such tragedy. Tears ran down his face showing his uncertainty of what to do next. There was battle raging in his mind he felt like giving up on life because he felt life was over without Kate. But he remembered his promise to Kate that he would avenge her, also he knew his friends wouldn't survive long without him. But that battle still plagued his mind of what to do?

(Flash back to earlier that day)

"Humphrey you sly dog I still can't believe that you are marrying Kate today." said Mooch.

"Yah me either". Humphrey said in a worried tone.

"Humphrey what's wrong I thought you'd be excited?" Mooch asked.

"I am Its just, I talked to Winston last week and he just told me that Kate and I will be next in line for head alpha and I guess I'm just worried that's all." Humphrey replied sullenly.

"Man I can see why with all that responsibility of protecting the pack, dealing with wars making sure we have enough food and…." Mooch began but was quickly cut off by Humphrey.

"Trust me I get It, I will have the weight of the world on my shoulders, and you know what's worst? I have had to train with Eve, Kate, and Winston for the past couple of weeks and it's been brutal, And it'll continue training for another month!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"Calm down Humphrey, I know it's hard for you especially with **Eve** training you but you'll get used to it, and I think you will make a great pack leader so don't worry so much." Mooch reassured.

"I hope your right about that I just don't want to let Kate and the Pack down." Humphrey sighed.

"I know this is hard but you will make a great alpha I know I'm right, and to celebrate you getting marred and becoming pack leader I got Salty, Shaky, Kenneth, Reba, Janice, Ruth, and Scarlet together to go for one more log ride with you before you become too busy for us and won't have time for us anymore." Mooch laughed but Humphrey could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Don't say that I will always make time for you guys you guys are my best friends and that will never change. But before we go I need to tell Kate where I'll be so she won't be worried, you know she'll will be leaving to Hunt with Garth and a couple of other alpha in a couple of minutes for the celebration after the wedding tonight."

"Ok but hurry, oh and before I forgot were going to be trying out that big hill on the other side of the territory, see you in a bit!" Mooch called over his shoulder as he ran off into the trees.

"Ok…" with that Humphrey rushed off to find Kate. After a few minutes of running Humphrey found Kate when she was just about to leave.  
>"Kate!" he yelled happy at the sight of her.<p>

"Humphrey, what are you doing here?" Kate questioned as he approached

"I just wanted to tell you me and my friends are going for one last log run before the wedding." Humphrey said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh ok just be careful I don't want to see you get hurt because if you are I will just have to carry you to the wedding because we are getting marred today. I'm not having it put off until you get better." Kate said with a stern tone.

"Don't worry Kate I'll be careful." he said wile nuzzling her.

See you tonight I love you." she told him with a smile.

"I love you too." and with that he took off to catch up with Mooch and his friends. When he finely reached the hill he saw everyone there and waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Said Kenneth who is a small wolf with white fur and a black spot on his left eye.

"Yah we were beginning to think you weren't coming." Said Ruth and Scarlet in unison, they are twin sisters, Ruth is a reddish/brown color and Scarlet is black with white chest and are both were small.

"Sorry I had trouble finding Kate but I'm here and ready to go!" said Humphrey enthusiastically.  
>After a couple of hours of log sledding it was time for everyone to head back and get ready for the wedding. Shaky stopped as he noticed a funny smell in the air and asked what it was.<p>

"I don't know." said Humphrey. But all of a sudden as the rounded a a bend in the path a horrific sight was laid out before them. Kate was on the ground un moving covered in blood from her throat was slashed open while her broken limbs were bent in every which way.  
>Humphrey sprinted over to Kate's corpse and held her in his arms. Not noticing all of the blood that was now soaking into his fur he started to cry. "Yelling why why why did this have to happen!" And then that was when he heard it a dark chuckle. He looked up with tears in his eyes and saw Garth with mud all over him and blood on his muzzle laughing.<p>

"Aw is poor Humphrey crying over that bitch." said Garth as two more wolves that none knew walked up behind him laughing as well.

"What did you do to Kate Garth!" Humphrey yelled in between sobs.

While laughing he said "I killed her what does It look like."

"Why did you do that to her, you monster!" Yelled Janice.

"Well let me think oh yah it could be because Humphrey and Kate stole my rightful place as head alpha. And when I'm clearly the better choice that idiot Williston gave it to them! But now with her out of the way that's not a problem." He said smiling. "And you know what the best part is? Everyone's going to think all of you did it! Garth let out a maniacal laugh.

"Why would the Pack believe you? Said Ruth in a desperate voice.

:Oh they don't have to take my word for it you see I covered up my scent with mud but your scents are strong and Humphreys scent is all over Kate's body so I see it as an open and shut case." Garth laughed evilly.

Humphrey couldn't take any more he stands up letting go of Kate and lunges at Garth. Garth just simply smiles and easily dogged his attack, while at the same time slashing three deep scratches across his side making him land hard on the ground in pain, Garth laughs again and says "poor omega did I hurt you ha-ha. Humphrey with his anger high wouldn't stop his attack and forced himself up. He charged at Garth again but this time got lucky because Garth was not paying attention to the hurt omega and bit his leg which was followed by a slicking crunch and Garth yelling in pain. Humphrey yelled at Garth poor alpha did I hurt you with anger evident in his voice while biting all the harder! Garth angered by this turns and yells "you will pay for that you worthless omega! He grabs Humphrey who is weakening from the loss of blood and throws him into a tree. He walks over to Humphrey with a sick smile on his face starts beating, biting, and clawing at Him; Humphrey finely stops struggling and looks over to his friends that had a look on in horror on their faces. Humphrey closes his eyes and what's for death that will end his suffering which never comes. When Garth finely stopped his attack on the barley recognizable Humphrey he laughed and turns to the rest of the group.

You have thirty minutes to get out of Jasper or I will have you all killed for the murder Kate. Gath said with an evil expression. He looks over at where Humphrey is laying and says to the group of omegas also take this piece of shit with you. Garth limps away with the two unnamed wolfs in tow to clean up before telling the pack how he was brutally attacked by the omegas while trying to save Kate which was unfortunate not to make it through the attack.

Mooch ran up to Humphrey and threw him on his back and started to run with everyone else right behind him.

Humphrey who was half concuss at the time said with his last words before he passed out I love you Kate and I will return and avenge you I promises. And with that he passed out.

(End of flashback)

(Humphrey's Pov)

"I now know what I am going to do." Humphrey said wiping his eyes for he had no more tears to cry "And that is become the best and train my friends to become the best as well and then one day we will return and take my revenge I mean ha-ha our revenge. Humphrey turn and looks up at the moon and yells do you hear that Garth I'm coming for you ha- ha and no one will stop me do you hear me no one your days are numbered. He said while laughing

**Well what do you think for a first chapter I would like to know so please review helpfull criticism is welcomed as this is my first fanfic.**

The Last Alpha signing off


	2. The Frame and Lilly

**I would like to thank StarswordIsCool and xXSHADOWOLFXx for helping me out with this Chapter. Oh and I'm Glad to see (War In The North) was finally updated! :D**

**I do not own alpha and omega just my characters and plot.**

"Garth are you sure that we can get away with this? Said the wolf on Garths right, he was solid black with brown eyes.

"Don't worry so much Shade; Garth knows what he's doing. The other wolf on Garths left said. His fur was brown with blond streaks and his eyes were a cold icy blue

"Shade, Lex shut up and keep moving, we need to get to the pack and tell them about Kate. Garth said with a smile on his face.

**(At the Winston's den)**

"Winston!" screamed Garth. "Kate has been killed!"

"What how did this happen!" Winston roared, anger bleeding through his voice.

"Humphrey and some Omegas jumped us on our hunt.

"Why would Humphrey do that he loved her?" Winston said in confusion as tears streamed down his face

"Humphrey said that he did not want to be pack leader and if that meant killing Kate so he wouldn't have to be, then he would." Garth's eyes dropped.

"Why did you not protect her!" Winston cried.

"Me, Lex, and Shade tried to protect Kate but we were quickly outnumbered, we fought as long as we could but it seemed Humphrey has been training them and they pined us. I yeld at Humphrey to stop but he just smiled and walked up to Kate. She pleaded for him to stop but he slit her throat. After that I was hit hard on the back of the neck and blacked out, when we woke up we found that they were gone and Kate dead. I'm sorry that I could not protect her." Garth said as he faked tears.

"Eve walked in to see Winston crying. "What's wrong? She asked in a worried tone?

"Kate's dead." Winston barely managed to get out.

"What my baby is dead how did this happen?" She screamed as she broke down in tears, but anger evident in her eyes.

Winston explained what Garth had told him to her.

"I will kill them!" Eve raged as tears flowed down her face.

"Eve you must calm down I know it's hard but we have to be strong for the pack and for Lilly." Winston pleaded even though he was grief stricken as well.

"I will try." she said in between sobs.

"Lex Shade, go inform the pack of a emergency meeting!" Winston ordred.

"Yes sir." they both said in unison.

"Garth go get treated for your wounds." Winston added

"Yes sir Garth said as he turned to leave."

"Garth wait a minute." Said Winston who's calm composure was beginning to return to normal.

Garth stopped walking and turned around curious as to why he had stopped him. "Yes sir?"

"Garth I believe with all the events that have transpired that it is time for me to step down as pack leader." Winston explained somberly.

"What?" Garth said in shock

"I believe me and Eve are in no conduction to lead the pack so for the best of the pack we wanted you to take our place."

"For the good of the pack I will accept this respectability." Garth said wile try to keep an evil smile down.

"Thank you Garth you have no idea what this means to us." Winston thanked.

"You're welcome sir" Garth nodded

"Now go get treated for your wounds."

**(Later that day at the pack meeting)**

"Winston I know you can do this." Eve said trying to encourage him.

"Thanks honey." (Well hear I go He thought).

"Attention fellow pack members, we are grieved to tell you that Kate has been **murdered**." Winston choked fighting to keep back tears.

Gasps were heard followed by growls and sobs.

Lilly shrieked in horror for what she just heard.

"Who has done this?" Yelled someone in the crowd.

Winston waited for a moment before he answered. "It was Humphrey and some of his friends."

Everyone gasped at hearing this and asked why he would do that.

Winston started to explain what Garth had told him. Winston said to the crowd that Humphrey told Garth that he did not want to be pack leader and if that meant killing Kate so he wouldn't have to be, then he would. He went on to tell the wolves that Garth, Lex, and Shade tried to protect Kate but we were quickly outnumbered by the Omegas, but fought as long as they could, he told how it seemed that Humphrey has been training them which help them in there efforts.

"A lot of the wolves were talking of hunting down Humphrey but decided not to due to them probably being long gone and no chance of knowing where to look for them.

"Quiet! I have few more announcements." Winston said. "First we will be having Kate's funeral at dusk and secondly I will be stepping down from pack leader."

"What!" Seemingly every wolf in the pack exclaimed at once.

"Yes me and Eve have decided that we are in no condition to lead our pack with the loss of Kate. Garth has graciously decided to step as your new pack leader, which is now effective. I think you for your understanding you are now dismissed." Winston's voice echoed hollowly throughout the valley.

**(Lilly's POV)**

"I can't believe what I just heard, Humphrey killed Kate! That's just not possible he could never do something like that. I just can't believe it." She said to Garth and she started to cry as her and Garth walked away.

"Well believe it Lilly and besides me and you should be happy she is dead." Garth said with a smile on his face.

"What, how could you say something like that!" Lilly said enraged.

"Well you heard what your dad said, he is in no condition to lead the pack and now appointed me as pack leader because of this, and once we are married you will be as well. None of that would be happening if she was still alive." He said smiling bigger at the thought of this.

"You heartless monster, I loved my sister! I hate you and would never marry you, now that I know how you really are!" She screamed while she turned to walk away.

"Well I don't need you, you bitch I am pack leader now so I can find some other love sick girl that is ten times prettier than you!" He screamed while hitting her across the face causing her to cry in pain.

"Lilly ran off into the woods crying wishing that things were back to the way they were. After running for some time she found an empty den on the outskirts of the territory and laid down crying. Humphrey I know you didn't kill Kate I miss you and hope you are ok and promise to prove your innocents so we can see each other again, I promise. She cried as she fell asleep.

**Well what do you guys think? What do you think will happen next? Review and let me know.**

**The Last Alpha**


	3. New Faces

**I would like to thank (****xXSHADOWOLFXx) for helping me out and (FamilyWithaDog) for his OCs in this chapter.**

**I do not own Alpha and Omega :( just my OCs**

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, can you do anything right? All I asked was for you guys catch us some squirrels for dinner, but you came back with nothing!" Humphrey barked showing his friends his anger.<p>

"S-sorry Humphrey we tried, b-but," Kenneth said with fear clawing at his voice.

"But what! Spit it out all ready," Humphrey said harshly.

"We were never trained to hunt, or kill and probably couldn't bring our selves to kill another living creature anyway," Shakey whimpered sounding worried.

Humphrey gave an understanding sigh "Guys I know this is hard for you but if you want to survive you'll have to make a sacrifice and go against your belief of not killing, and you must do what I say no matter how tuff it gets."

Humphrey looked up and smiles. "Besides it's not that hard to catch a squirrel." Without warning Humphrey jumped up and ran in the direction of a tree where a squirrel was eating an acorn, and right in front of them they witness in horror Humphrey killing that unsuspecting squirrel. The problem was he did not give a clean and quick kill because he had been off on his aim and bitten the squirrel's stomach, so it died a slow and painful death. Everyone was mortified by the display. Humphrey smiled and turned to his friends and asked. "Who wants the first squirrel of the day?"

"Uh no thanks Humphrey, I think I lost my appetite." Mooch gagged as he tried not to throw up, everyone agreed quickly.

"Well if you don't want to starve I suggest that you guys go out and try again!" Humphrey commanded with a stern voice as he walked off with the squirrel in his mouth.

**(Later that day)**

Humphrey was walking around the area that they have been hiding out in for the past month to see if he spot any signs of danger, well at least that's what he was supposed to do, instead he had mostly been thinking _How __am __I __going __to __train __them __when __they __can't __even __bring __them selves __to __kill __a __squirrel!__And __who __am __I __kidding  
><em>_I __know __just __enough __to __survive __I __can't __teach __them __how __to __fight __what __am __I __going __to __do?_ Humphrey thought to himself.

Suddenly He heard voices coming from the other side of the bush, Humphrey instantly got low not wanting to be seen and listened. He heard the voices again so he crept closer to the bush and saw two female wolves talking so he decided to listen in and see if they are friendly or not.

" WendyI'"said the wolf on the right apologized in a sad tone. She was a dark yellow color with a few visible cuts and bruises here and there but was builtup, and she wore a Caribou's skull on her head.

_Man __that__'__s __weird __why __would __she __have __a __Caribou's __skull __on __her __head?_ Humphrey thought.

"Don't be Damsel after what they did to you I wouldn't dream of staying there, "the one on the right who was clearly Wendy fumed. Wendy was much smaller than Damsel she had white fur with gray streaks going down her back and was clearly an omega.

"Thanks, you're a great sister," said Damsel

"No problem sis, I still can't believe they blamed you for the death of the pack leader, "Wendy said her anger subsiding in to sadness.

_Oh, __so __they __were __framed __for __a __murder __too._ Humphrey thought.

"I know,wait do you smell that?" asked Damsel.

_Oh __crap __I __guess __this __is __the __best __time __to __make __my __entrance_. "Uh hi" said Humphrey

"Ahhhh who are you, "Growled Damselas she lowered into a fighting stance just in case it was called for.

"Sorry I did not mean to scare you, "Humphrey said smiling a little.

"You did not scare me I was just startled, but again I asked who are you? "She said a little calmer but still holding her ground.

"Sorry where are my manners my nameis Humphrey omega but training to be an alpha."He introduced himself in a friendly tone.

"I'm Damsel an Alpha and this is my sister Wendy she is an omega and was training to be a pack healer."

Wendy smiled "Hi is nice to meet you Humphrey"

"It's nice to meet you Wendy. " He smiled. "I couldn't help but over hear that you were framed for a murder? "He said now turning his attention to Damsel. which disaponted Wendy.

"Ya what's it to you?" Damsel questioned a little agitated at the question.

"Well you see me and my friends were framed for the murder of our pack leaders daughter who was my fiancé. " He said sullenly with his head down.

"That's horrible! How did that happen? "ask Damsel concerned.

So for half an hour he explained his story.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, and on your wedding day non the less. "Damsel choked on the verge of tears.

"You know what the worst part is?I was not able to avenge her. I'm just a weak omega who will probably die with his friends of starvation. "He sighed clearly depressed.

"Well not on my watch. "Damsel replied with confidence.

"What do you mean? "He demanded in confusion

"I will train you and your friends so you can survive and someday get your revenge! "She exclaimed.

"Why would you do that when I just meet you?" Humphrey said surprised.

"Because I see promises in you and the drive to not give up no matter how hard it gets! said Damsel.

Plus your cute." Wendy added while smiling.

Humphrey was still reeling in shock from what Damsel said that he did not here what Wendy said to him and all he could say was thank you to Damsel.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of someone yelling Humphrey's name. Humphrey turned to see Shakey running up out of breath and in a panic.

"Humphrey I am glad I found you! Its Kenneth he was out trying to hunt and he hit his head on a rock. He's unconscious and we don't know what to do!" He screamed.

"Ok come on Damsel, Wendy lets go "Humphrey said as he charged off in the direction from which Shakey had come.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I left you hanging there haha well how did I do? And what do you think of Wendy it looks like she has taken a liken to Humphrey, and what about Kenneth will he be ok? Well you will find out in the next chapter. <strong>

**The Last Alpha**

**Signing off**


End file.
